


靈魂淨重二十一克

by pppagan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppagan/pseuds/pppagan
Summary: 他不止三次殺死他的兄長。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	靈魂淨重二十一克

**Author's Note:**

> 警示: R18G獵奇｜非自願性行為描寫｜無性徵暗示｜YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

在轉化為尼洛安吉羅的那段時間裡，他還是保留了一絲意識。不知是幸運抑或不幸，他清楚記得每一隻惡魔的觸感。手腕被觸肢磨破，身體被吊起，腕骨承接着全部重量；蟲肢貫穿他的胸膛，鮮血溢出，它們在肋骨上分娩， 吸吮內臟為食；肢體被吞吃分食，隨後傷口黏合，新的手臂重新長出，再被喰咬殆盡，再痊癒；黑色污泥覆上身體，灌進鼻子嘴巴，填充大腦，逐點吞噬神智——到了某個時間點，所有感官都不再真實，他的靈魂向上飄去。軀體與他之間隔了一堵玻璃幕牆，任憑他如何敲打，牆都無法被撼動。直到最後，他背倚在玻璃上，忽然不再關心。

他開始做夢。

夢裡他在人間的街道游蕩。霓虹燈牌刺眼，人們站在街角喧嘩，調笑着朝他招手。他揮刀劈開了誰的肩臂，慘叫聲，人群四處奔走，被惡魔從後撲倒啃食。有火焰劈啪燃燒，年老女人低沉地咳嗽。他的軀體在魔界飽盡屈辱，意識在人間成為加害者。

用不了多久，他就弄明白這是怎麼回事：蒙特斯不滿尼洛轉化的速度，鑿碎了他的靈魂，將碎片投進黑泥捏成的人偶裡。人偶長出他的五官，身形纖長易碎，對魔帝唯命是從。它們的目的明瞭：到人間去，殺死他的胞弟但丁。

與他一樣的那張臉抬起來，但丁身上的風衣鮮豔似血，甚是困擾地搔搔頭，“怎麼又是你？”

他被困在那具人偶軀體裡，沒法控制四肢，感官卻是貫通的。但丁雙手交叉抱起，說，“沒必要蒙起臉了吧？我已經知道你長甚麼樣了。”

他被迫抓起刀，劍鋒筆直指向對方，然後左腿提高躍起，閃現在但丁身後，舉起劍狠狠斬下——但丁甚至未有回頭，反手握在叛逆劍柄，鏗鏘擋下攻擊。

“而且我不是說過了嗎？”但丁側過臉，瞳孔裡紅光閃爍，“我不想再見到你了，冒牌貨。”

他不記得在這副軀體裡遇到過但丁。意識與這些玩偶的連結并不穩定，視乎它們身上靈魂碎片的重量。太輕的靈魂像個劣質的訊號發射器，根本沒法傳遞到他這裡。眼下這個人偶大概重量相當，他能感受到自己身軀完整，自由地奔走躍動，魔力充盈，操縱着東洋刀猛地擊向但丁，感覺教人非常懷念。似乎有雨點打在臉頰，他衣衫濕透，汗水浸濕全身。這一次輪到但丁將他釘在冷硬的柏油路面。人偶沒有內臟，淌出的只有黏稠的黑色污泥。

胞弟岔開腿壓到他身上，將他胡亂揮舞着的手抓到一起，叛逆倏地貫穿掌心將之固定在頭頂。但丁一手掐住他的下巴，動作輕柔地替他解下纏在臉上的繃帶，“你的主人有這麼喜歡這張臉嗎？我知道我長得帥…”他說着，指腹描摹着人偶的眼廓，“但他也該清楚，派你這種量產玩偶來根本殺不死我——”

人偶聽不明白，齜牙咬上但丁的手指。它與野獸無異，是由惡魔族群裡恥辱的戰敗者殘骸製成，摻進憎怨與不甘，配上他的靈魂作為佐料，是再下賤不過的失敗者，只會根據蒙特斯的命令行動，直到嚥氣。

指骨被咬得咔噠作響，居然還咬不斷。但丁嘶了聲，迅速地卸了他下顎，嘖道，“低劣的仿製品。”

他躺卧在地仰視着胞弟。但丁比印象中高大不少，五官逐漸長開，還長着鬍渣。他的戰鬥技巧亦有增長，總算變得成熟起來。

從但丁的反應看來，這不是他第一次遭遇玩偶。它們像一次性的陪練機器，與但丁戰鬥，被但丁打敗，被但丁殺死，周而復始。他想閉眼，等待內核被扯出，意識抽離。不行，人偶不被允許放棄。它眼睛血紅，死死瞪視對手，齒間擠出不成話語的咆哮，像一隻十足的野獸。

但丁遲遲未有下手。他雙手交握在叛逆，彎下身，額頭抵上怒視着自己的玩偶，聲音很輕，“錯了，不是紅色的。”

人偶身體僵硬，漸漸停下掙扎。過多的魔力正由它的對手身上溢出，籠罩起整個空間，尖銳得幾乎化為實體。但丁臉色晦暗不明，眉目怪異地舒展開來，甚至彎起嘴角，“噓，你才不懂得害怕。演戲也得敬業點吧？他可不會露出這種表情。”

他有一股不祥的預感。

下一秒布條擋住視線，勒在眼球的力度讓人偶不禁痛呼出聲。但丁用拆下的繃帶綁起他的眼睛，惡趣味地在耳側打了個蝴蝶結。人偶發出模糊的嘶叫，半張臉歪向一邊，糊答答的唾液由嘴角流出。他聽見但丁說，“這下像多了…嘖，髒死了。”邊替他抹掉滑落下巴的液體。

他感到困惑。但丁跟他都不是那種以折磨俘虜為樂的人渣，至少記憶中不是。對戰敗的惡魔而言，死亡是嚮往的解脫，再者他們沒閒暇在失敗者身上浪費時間。胞弟眼下的舉動使他難以理解，連人偶亦因着這詭譎的氣氛而不安。它竟感知恐懼，渾身顫抖，在他的意識中哀聲懇求，不，殺死我，快些殺死我。求你。他沈默地觀看着，未有回應。

它被剝掉衣衫。人偶皮膚光潔，沒有毛髮、沒有瑕疵，白淨得發亮，是隻能放到陳列窗裡的精緻娃娃。胸腔處的洞湧出黑泥，凝固在髮膚。它又奮力反抗起來，赤身裸體在黑色的地面扭動，像一條負傷的蛇。但丁輕笑，溫熱的手心摀上人偶同樣光滑的小腹，“我就猜你不需要這玩意。”圈起它幼細得過份的腳踝，伸手朝後摸索，“但這裡還是有的，是嗎？”

他冷冷地看着，看着人偶身下的孔洞被撕裂、破開，發燙的肉器嵌進身體，像根棍子似的將它整個劈開。它的感官與他鏈結，他能感受到那股疼痛，但與軀體相比，殘缺靈魂所遭受的這點痛楚顯得微不足道。沒由來地，他想起以往跟幼弟打鬧的時光。要是但丁僥倖贏過他幾分，便會向他提出一些匪夷所思的要求：晚上要跟他睡同一個被窩，要將吃過的甜點分給他，要告訴他一個秘密——這些要求根本沒有道理，他不會有損失、但丁也不見得能從中獲益。年幼的他覺得這是弟弟為了噁心自己而提出的條件，現在看來不僅如此。就像他眼下所做那樣：他蠻橫地要求人偶接納自己，介入一段回憶、一具軀體，在幻化的泡影中試圖抓住些甚麼。

人偶開始哭喊，黑色濁液由繃帶浸出，塗了一臉。它悲鳴着，欣切地祈求死亡，被施暴者粗魯地掌摑臀側，低吼，“閉嘴。”它的身體隨着對方聳動，後腰反覆撞向硬實的地面，皮肉青紫。

“你們都叫自己做甚麼？”他聽見但丁的聲音，沙啞地急喘着氣，“吉爾維？我當時怎麼就沒想到，居然蠢得讓你當我的搭擋——”

他對但丁所講的事全無印象，可感官是真實的。他正拚命晃動腦袋，雙腿無力蹬動，垂在但丁身側。但丁語調壓抑，“這是第幾次了？每一次都殺不死我，每一次都要我將你殺掉——”人偶哀嚎，斷斷續續的呻吟竟組成了句子，“不，不要。殺死我，求你。”空氣中的魔力澎漲，他被怒意淹沒。“閉嘴！”但丁雙手掐住了人偶的脖子，他有一種臟器被頂得錯位的幻覺，“他從不乞求。閉嘴！”人偶流失過多魔力，傷口已經無法自動痊癒，皮肉一點點地腐爛、痿縮，重新化為那灘失敗者的血肉。他感覺到人偶的身軀正在融化，意識遠去。蒙在眼前的布料鬆開，他側過頭讓布條滑開，睜大眼，直直對上但丁的視線。後者瞳孔尖細縮成針狀，隱約映出人偶的臉，眼眸是一片深沉的藍色。

“維吉爾？”但丁聲音發抖，語氣極不確定，“維吉爾？”

他想控制人偶抬手，但魔力迅速地抽離。污泥源源不絕地由胸口湧出，滲進路面。但丁雙手捧起黏滑的黑色液體，想要抓住甚麼，甚麼都沒有，液體從指縫滴落，靈魂跟隨流走，第二次下墜。他感覺到惡魔在身體裡哺育子嗣，大腦被小口蠶食。他重新回到玻璃幕牆的另一邊，等待另一場夢境。


End file.
